pokemon_chinalandfandomcom-20200215-history
Mei En Shao (NPC)
Mei En Shao (Chinese:梅恩绍/梅恩紹), also known as Mayor Mei, is an NPC character of PKMN-Chinaland. He is the mayor of the town. Character Data Full name: Mei En Shao Chinese name: 梅恩绍/梅恩紹 Nickname: Mayor Mei (梅市长/梅市長) Birthday: 11 October 1988 Age: 25 (turning 26) Gender: Male (男) Pokémon Species: #620 Mienshao (师父鼬/師父鼬) Job: Mayor (市长) Catchphrase:'' "Hope you enjoy your stay in this town~ (希望您享受您在这个镇逗留~/希望您享受您在這個鎮逗留~)"''' ' Hometown: Castelia City (飞云市/飛雲市) Nature: Jolly (开朗/開朗) Ability: Inner Focus (精神力) Likes: *Music Dislikes: *Rude people Moveset *Jump Kick (飞踢/飛踢) *Brick Break (劈瓦) *High Jump Kick (飞膝撞/飛膝撞) *Stone Edge (尖石攻击/尖石攻擊) Personality He is normally a very hard-working mayor and always makes sure that the town functions well and flourishes under his watchful eye. Biography Mei En Shao was born to Mei Yuan Shao (梅源劭) and Tao Zi Xuan (陶子萱) in 11 October 1988. He had a younger brother (born in 1 June 1993), a Mienfoo, Mei En Fu (梅恩福), whom doesn't want to evolve. Both En Shao and En Fu are very kind at heart and loved each other. En Shao was always hardworking and aced all of his tests, being placed first academically in his class and the school. However, when a complicated situation happened to his family at the age of 16, while his younger brother was 11, his parents ended up in an argument and they divorced. After the divorce, En Shao followed his mother while his younger brother followed his father and they never saw each other ever again since that day. Because of this, En Shao ended up in depression affecting his life and doing worse and worse in his studies and ended his studies before he can even graduate. En Shao couldn't find a job with his level of education so he had to figure out how to find work by himself. However, when his mother died of a heart attack at the age of 46 when he was 22, he had no choice but to live on his own. He started to build a wooden boat to sail to find another place with multiple other Pokémon to find a new place for themselves to live in. However, a storm clashed with his boat and he was washed ashore on an empty island along with some other survivors of the accident. Having found a new uninhabited place, he started to build his own town with the survivors. They created residental areas, some tourist attractions and more. However, when the town was almost completely built, all the survivors except him had died. En Shao had to rely on himself to finish the town. After 3 years, the town was finally completely built and it was named 'PKMN-Chinaland' and now he works as the mayor there. Trivia *His families are all of a pure breed. *His Theme Song is 卓文萱 & 曹格-梁山伯与茱丽叶/卓文萱 & 曹格-梁山伯與茱麗葉 (Genie Chuo & Gary Chaw-Liang Shan Bo and Juliet) *His father is born on 9 December 1957 and his mother is born on 10 March 1964.